Xemnas's Vacation
by VexenIV
Summary: The organization needs a holiday and Xemnas ends up going with Saix to Hollywood. Xemnas accidentally reveals his feelings to Saix. Watch as the drama unfolds. :3 Possibly M in later chapters. Serious OOC in Xemnas's character.
1. Chapter 1

Xemnas's Vacation

(Xemnas's P.O.V)

"AAAAAGH!!!!" Someone screamed from the hallway before barging in.

"..Axel," I acknowledged before going back to work on reading the paper I currently had. The news headline read 'more disappearances from traverse town.' I heard a grunt and then a 'plap' as he slumped into the leather couch. Things in the organization were beginning to get stressed and tight as everyone tried to get away from the other members. We all needed some time alone to ourselves.

I sighed as I head Zexion and Lexaeus arguing outside. Putting my paper away, I walked outside the doors to settle it.

"What do you mean you forgot?!"

"I couldn't remember everything Zexion."

"You should have written everything down!"

"As I recall, YOU were the one who shoved me through the portal straight after I asked you. I could hardly write it down."

"Well you could have summoned some from the castle OR written it down on the other shopping lists you had!"

"I had 8 shopping lists. It could have gotten lost."

"What? In those big pock-"

"Nobodies Please!" I interrupted. They both froze and turned to face me. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Lexaeus forgot my book order." Zexion growled before glaring at the wall. I sighed and rubbed my head with one hand. Things were REALLY getting stressed out if even Zexion was snapping over something so small. "Tell you what. How about both of you relax in separate rooms and I'll send a dusk to get it, ok?" they both nodded before turning to leave.

I sighed and walked into my office; summoning a dusk, I sent it into town to go get the book order. There was a mutter of curses just outside the door as someone passed. It sounded like Vexen and I didn't even want to get up and ask. There was a stack of papers on the desk beside me so I decided to start working my way through them.

30 minutes later, there was a loud bang as the door to my office flew open and a furious Vexen was dragging a whimpering and crying Demyx in by the ear. "Number IV, what is the meaning of this?" I asked as the Melodious Nocturne was thrown roughly to the floor. "I'll tell you what's wrong. This little…Shit was destroying my experiments!" Vexen yelled, furious and glaring down and number IX furiously. I sighed and walked over to the miserable heap that was on the floor. "Demyx…" I said softly and he flinched. "What did you do?"

"I-I just…Roxas made me do it!!" I paused and looked at Demyx curiously.

"What do you mean he made you do it?"

"He-he…we were playing truth or dare and he dared me to!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Vexen who was also looking very unimpressed.

"Who else was playing?" I asked and he whimpered.

"A-Ax…"

"Axel?" I asked. He nodded before breaking down again. I sighed before looking at Vexen helplessly. "So why didn't you refuse?"

"They w-would have told Z…Someone my secret…"

"…right…" I heard Vexen growl and sighed. "Vexen, I'm sorry about your experiment. What were you doing?"

"Nothing major THANKFULLY! Just mixing some chemicals together to see if their reaction."

"Ah…I see. You should consider yourself lucky IX. Anything more and you'd be having your flesh ripped open." He whimpered at the image. "Leave. I'll talk to VIII and XIII." Demyx nodded before scrambling up and out the door as fast as he could go. "Send those two on the worst mission you have, won't you?" Vexen requested before turning on his heel and leaving the room in a huff. I ran a hand through my hair tiredly and straightened out my office.

"You should rest," a voice came from the door. I turned, only to find Saix standing there. "Saix…" I murmured tiredly before sitting down at my desk. He shut the door and locked it before walking over to my desk and proceeded to rub my shoulders. "Mmm…that feels good…" I murmured and relaxed completely into the massage. His hands moved up to the base of my neck and massaged the knots from the muscles it found there until I was almost purring. I found myself dozing off after a few minutes until Saix's voice broke through the spell. "You know what the organization needs?" Saix said.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"A vacation…everyone's so uptight about everything. We should do what we want for a day or so outside the organization." I paused and thought about it. "That sounds like a good idea…" I commented and turned to face the blue haired man behind me. "You're full of great idea's, you know?" he smiled; something you don't see every day. "I know."

I felt my chest pounding…why was I feeling this way towards Saix? It was uncanny seeing as I don't have a heart. I remembered this feeling as Love.

Love? I thought as I quickly turned away, fleeing a blush grow on my face. It couldn't be…I couldn't love Saix, could I?

"Xemnas?" Saix asked as I felt the back of my neck heat up. "I-I'm fine" I stammered and stood up. "I'm going to call a meeting…" I said quietly, not looking at him still. I felt him move after a couple of seconds. Next thing I knew, his eyes were staring deeply into mine and the blush on my face grew stronger. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just never thought I'd see you blush." I gaped at him as he leaned in closer, our lips only 3 centimetres from touching. I froze as he moved closer and raised a hand. His finger poked my nose and I blinked. He laughed and leaned back. "I'll send those dusks out for you. See you in 15." I nodded and came close to screaming as he left the room. Damnit! So close!! I thought before freezing. Hang on…what am I talking about?! We don't have hearts!! I thought. "ARGH!!!" I screamed. "I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!"

I walked into the meeting room 10 minutes later. Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx and Luxord were already there. I smiled and nodded to them all before sitting on the chair I owned, Saix beside me. The others turned up of their own accord in the next 5 minutes.

"Right; now that everyone's here, down to business." They all looked slightly bored and I didn't blame them. "We need a vacation." I smirked at Saix, amused at the reactions I received. They all looked slightly shocked that I would even suggest such a thing. "You can go by yourself or with each other if you want-"

"Except I don't think anyone would go with Luxord." Axel announced and everyone was looking at X before he'd even finished the sentence. The Gambler of Fate had a dreamy look on his face as he was completely zoned out. I sighed. "Everyone decide where you're going on Earth and meet back here in one hour." Everyone nodded and disappeared via dark portals. I glanced at Luxord again before shaking my head and portaling to my office. When I emerged, Saix was sitting on my desk waiting for me. I Smiled and sat down behind it. "So, where are we going to go?" Saix asked and I sighed. "I really don't know, you think of something please?"

"Um…what about Australia?"

"Too hot…"

"America?"

"Too crowded…"

"China?"

"Too polluted"

"Um…"

I sighed. "I know, why don't we just let the others decide first and then we can go somewhere they aren't going." Saix nodded in agreement. "Well I definitely know Los Vegas is way out of the question, and Paris we should avoid if you don't want to be dragged around by Larxene." He advised.

"Alright, who's going with who and to where?"

"HAWAII!!!" Demyx and Xigbar shouted out at the same time. I swear they would have high five'd if they weren't so far away. I noticed Saix scribble the placed down on a piece of paper. "Paris!" Larxene yelled and I sighed. She was going to have fun in the next couple of weeks. "Roxy and I are going to America!" Axel yelled and the rest of the organization snickered at the nickname. I smirked as Roxas threw an unnoticed dirty glance at the red head. "I'd like to go to Egypt to study the hieroglyphs there." Zexion said calmly and went back to the new book he'd brought with him. "Vexen and I are going to the Amazon Rainforest," Marluxia announced. The rest or the organization stared at both of them in shock. Normally IV and XI were never seen together unless one ran into the other or they were seen arguing. "Why?" Larxene asked the million dollar question we all wanted to know. Marluxia shrugged and opened his mouth the answer. "Vexen's studying the plants that grow in that area and I've always wanted to see the Amazon rainforest in person." I sighed and shook my head. "Well, make sure you two don't get lost," I warned and moved on to look at Luxord who was grinning happily. "Los Vegas!!" Axel, Demyx and Luxord shouted at once. The two prankster's cacked up laughing at the look on the blond's face as he threw them both a dirty look. "Next?" Saix asked tiredly Xaldin and Lexaeus exchanged looks with each other before announcing their holiday spot; "Fiji." Axel cacked up laughing again and Zexion sent the flurry of dancing flames a dirty look. I nodded at Saix, an idea forming in my mind. I grinned and nodded at the rest of them. "Right, finish up for the rest of the day and pack for tomorrow." A thought popped into my head that I forgot to add. "It's a day and night trip and you can use whatever you can that is at your disposal." There was a joyful squeal from Larxene and the rest of the organization disappeared. Saix and I portaled back to my office before beginning to talk. "So, where do you want to go?" Saix asked and I smirked. "Hollywood." I said firmly. Saix blinked before sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. "You don't agree?" I asked and Saix quickly shook his head. "I do, I just didn't think that you would be one to spend a holiday in Hollywood." I shrugged. "It could be fun. Why not spend the day as stars?" Saix grinned and I felt a slight blush start to work its way up my neck. I turned away from him before he could notice it. "So, I'll se you later at dinner?" Saix asked and I nodded. He got up and left the room. I sighed and turned around to sit down. Looking at the pad on the desk, I picked it up and settled down to read it. In the corner of the page, there was a note hand written by Saix that caught my attention. 'See you later Superior. Love Saix." It read. I blinked before flushing. Since when did Saix write 'love' on anything? Sighing, I put the note pad down and walked into my bedroom that adjoined to the office. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the boots off before lying down and closing my eyes. I decided to ponder it later.

"Superior…?"

I groaned and was vaguely pulled out of my dream like state by a deep voice. I felt something heavy touch my shoulder and I was shaken a little more from the dream-like state I was in. "Mmmm…" I moaned and I felt myself shaken again. "Superior…" the voice said again. It sounded like Saix's voice. "S-Saix…?" I mumbled and opened my eyes slightly, only to see the long blue hair and orange eyes that were so like mine, looking back at me. "Superior?" I groaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "What is it?" I mumbled and looked up at him blearily. "Uh…dinner is starting in about 10 minutes…I thought you might like me to let you know…just in case…y'know…" he sighed and gave up. I shook my head to try and clear the confusing string of words. I'd only just woken up and my brain wasn't functioning properly. "So, when's dinner?" I asked and stood up with a yawn, stumbling forward into Saix unintentionally. He caught me and I relaxed against his embrace. "In about 5 minutes," I nodded and reluctantly slipped out of his embrace to put my boots back on. "Shall we go?" I asked and went to open a portal to the dining room, only forgetting where it was. I heard Saix chuckle and a portal opened beside me. "Shall we?" he asked and let me walk through first. I gave him a quick smile that quickly turned into a yawn as we emerged at the other end. Everyone else was there already and the dusks were already beginning to serve dinner. Sitting down in my spot, I muffled another yawn and stared at the plate in front of me. I didn't notice everyone else start until Zexion nudged my shoulder and I looked up. I noticed smirks on Xigbar's, Axel's and Larxene's faces as I blinked innocently. "Why are you so tired Xemmy?" Larxene chided and I noticed Saix go to answer for me but I beat him to it. "Like you, I'm tired and need a holiday. …I also just woke up…" I added as an afterthought. She raised an eyebrow but accepted the excuse so I started eating. Listening to the exited chatter about the trip tomorrow, a single thought passed through my head. 'At least one good thing will come of this trip…'

**hey guys!**

**First part of a how-many-I-don't-know chapter XemSai story for 456lz on Deviantart.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it as much as everyone else on D/A does.**

**3**

**Chow pplz!**

**Gonna go work on the next chappy that I have written up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Chapter 2!**

**D**

**Enjoy and i'm sorry its so short. I typed it up in English the afternoon before I had to leave for 3 days... .**

Enjoy reading.

**3**

I woke up the next morning with Demyx pounding on my bedroom door. "Xemnas! Xemnas! Wake up!"

I groaned and looked at the clock. It read 4:35 am. "Demyx!" I yelled and he burst in, jumping happily. "What's wrong?" I growled and he froze.

"Nothing…why?"

"Out!" I snarled and turned over.

"But Xemmmyyyyyy…" he whined and I growled again in frustration.

"Demyx, what don't you understand about 'Out'?!" I yelled and sat up quickly, making him squeak and fall backwards in shock.

"But-but…its holiday day today!!"

"OUT!!!" I screamed and he scrambled out of the room as fast as he could. Growling and lying down again with a thump, I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the burning sensation in my chest. Lying there for a few minutes, I realised that I was wide awake. "Damn it Demyx…" I growled and sat up rubbing my eyes. I got up and walked into the shover.

Stripping my shirt off and throwing it on the floor, I turned the water on and stripped the rest of my pyjamas off and tuned the temperature to my liking. Stepping in, I let my mind wanter and zoned out.

I yelped and was roughly pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden sting of cold water on my skin. I jumped out of the shower quickly and turned the water off, before putting a towel around my waist and walking out to get dressed.

"Xemnas…" I blinked and looked up at the knock on the door before hurriedly finishing zipping up my coat. "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? Everyone's waiting." I walked over to open the door and found Saix standing there, waiting. I nodded and opened a portal for us to walk through. He followed me as I stepped out by the dining room with everyone was in their free clothes. "So, everyone ready to go?" I asked and there was a loud cheering from Demyx as he glomped Axel, who in turn clung to Roxas. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Let's go over the rules, shall we?" There was a groan but I pressed on anyway. "No creating natural disasters of any kind. No slaughtering poor innocent people just for the fun of it." I send a warning look in Larxene's direction, who in turn made an 'oh, phooey' noise in return. "No creating a scene, I'd rather not have to deal with any of you if possible." There was an amused chuckle from Xigbar that I ignored. "And no attempting to spy on other members." There was a nervous laugh from Axel as I finished. "That's all. Let's leave and enjoy the rest of the day. I'll see you all tomorrow. "

There was a cheer as the other nobodies opened portals and disappeared. I grinned at Saix who nodded back when we were the last two in the room. "I'll be right back," I said quickly and portaled to my room quickly, changed into something for the day and portaled back to a patiently waiting Saix. "Sorry, shall we go?"

He nodded and opened a portal. We walked through it and before we exited the darkness, a wave of heat hit us.

I blinked and looked around Hollywood. There were palm trees everywhere and Saix stood beside me. "I've booked a hotel for us," he said and I chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"Fail miserably?" he commented and smirked before staring to walk towards the hotel, slowing enough for me to catch up. We walked into the hotel and Saix walked up to the counter, me staying in the foyer and looking around in interest. The foyer we were in had white marble pillars and a pink/orange tiled floor. There was a small water feature and a few pottered ferns scattered around near the lounges. If one thing was certain, it was posh.

"Superior?" I jumped as Saix announced himself from behind me. I turned around quickly and blinked to try and cover up my shock. "Yes?"

"Our room's ready," he said. I nodded and followed after Saix as he led me to our rooms. He handed me the key card and I looked at it blankly. He rolled his eyes and took it off me, sliding it through the lock and the door opened. "Just slide it though." I nodded at my stupidity and stepped through the door. "Thankyou."

"Another thing, our rooms are joined." I blinked and turned red. "Right…well, I'll see you in a few minutes then." He nodded and walked into his room. I shut the door and walked through the bedroom and onto the balcony. There was a spa on it and I noticed that they'd joined the two balconies via a gate. I looked over the balcony and the first thing I noticed was that we were 3 floors up and there was a pool below us. There was a 'whooshing' sound again and I turned to face Saix as he leaned against the balcony fence. "Nice View," he commented and kept looking around. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as he kept his attention away from me. I quickly averted my eyes as they met with and walked over to stand beside him. "What do you want to do?" I asked and he got off the balcony. I looked at him curiously and he grinned. "Go for a swim." I smirked and nodded. He portaled back to his room and I got changed into a pair of swimmers from the cupboard. I portaled down to the pool behind the change rooms and walked over to the pool, jumping in.

I wiped my hair out of my eyes and swam to the edge of the pool, water running down my face. "Have a good swim?" A voice above me announced itself and I noticed Saix above me, looking down and grinning. I smiled and turned to face him. "You coming in?" I asked and he slipped into the cold water beside me, shivering at the cool temperature. He took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water and swam halfway down the pool before resurfacing.

I watched him shake the water from his hair as drops of water ran down his chest from his completely soaked bangs. I noted with interest that my face was beginning to heat up so I blamed it on the sun. I looked down at the water and looked at my reflection on it. There was a splashing sound coming towards me; I looked up and Saix was walking towards me slowly. "Superior?" he asked and my face flushed red again. Lets just say I was glad the pool area was empty. I sighed and ducked my head into the water until just my eyes were out of the pool. I stared at anything but Saix so I didn't know he was watching me, or pretended not to know anyway. There was a growl and I mentally sighed. Here comes the trust speech and how long we've been friends to try and make me feel guilty. One annoying thing about the whole holiday thing was we were friends; I wasn't his superior like he says unless it was around the others, even though he kept the formalities. And I seriously wouldn't have the heart (I mentally laughed at this) to punish him. Doesn't life suck? I dully became aware that he was speaking and listened, immediately regretting it. "-You and you can't tell me one stupid little-!" Yep; same old, same old. I tuned him out again and sunk beneath the water further, closing my eyes.

There was a hand on my shoulder that turned me to faced him any my eyes snapped open in shock, only to see his face a few inches from mine and the orange eyes glaring intensely. Next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against his and shock was written across his face. I pulled back quickly and turned a deep crimson red. "I-I'm sorr-" he cut me off and turned away, the tips of his ears burning red. "I'll…see you later he muttered and portaled up to his room. I sighed and hid my face in my hands shamefully. What the hell did I just do? He must hate me now. I groaned and ducked my head under the water, screaming to let go of most of the frustration. Jumping out of the pool, I portaled directly into the bathroom and had a shower to get rid of the chlorine.

(Saix's P.O.V)

I was currently sitting on the bed in the room I was renting out, contemplating- no sorry, scratch that- FREAKING about what happened! Xemnas kissed me… XEMNAS kissed me…! Xemnas KISSED me… The SUPERIOR freaking KISSED me!! I was hardly aware of the yelp from next door and the shower water turning off, or the thud that followed that. I eventually stopped freaking when threw as a knock at the door. Snapping out of my stouber, I slipped my coat on and opened the door. "Hi!" I blinked at the loud girl before me as she giggled. It barely registered that she was the receptionist from earlier. "Hi…" I murmured and looked at her curiously. She giggled and put her hands behind her back almost nervously. "Um…how are you and your friend settling in?"

"Fine."

She nodded happily. "That's good. If either of you have a complaint make sure you tell us, as long as it isn't about the rent." She giggled again and I stayed silent, trying to avoid the nagging memory of the kiss. I heard a sigh and looked at her again curiously. "Um…can I ask you something?" she asked; a nervous tone to her voice.

"What?" I asked.

She grinned mischievously. "Can you smile for me?"

I blinked and gave her a black look, raising an eyebrow as the question processed. "Why?"

"Cause I thought you'd look nice if you smiled! You're really pretty and cute and you'd be chased after by heaps of girls if you smiled!" She chatted happily. I blinked again and a picture of some girl from Hollow Bastion came to mind. 'Yuffie'… I think her name was. Shaking my head to clear the image, I re-focused on the girl in front of me who was still chatting away. "No," I managed to catch myself saying and she started pouting; tears welling up in her eyes and I felt the faint memory of guilt hit me. I groaned. "Fine…" I smiled at her for a few seconds, even going as far as to soften the intense stare from my eyes. She quickly pulled out a camera and snapped a picture, the flash blinding me. "Argh!" I yelled in pain and stumbled backwards. Looking furious, I ran into the hallway but the girl was nowhere to be seen. I growled and slammed the door to the bedroom before pacing backwards and forwards. What the HELL was up with her?! That girl was WAY to hyperactive for my liking… I wonder if they were related…

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, chapter 3**

**Sorry for the lateness!!**

**Enjoy.**

(Xemnas's P.O.V)

Cursing, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my coat and walked over to the phone to call for clean up service. A potted plant had fallen off the wall while I was getting dressed due to the fact that I'd accidentally walked into it. 'Maybe I should leave Saix alone for a while…' I thought before someone picked up.

"Room Service, this is Annie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I need a cleaner to be sent to room 23 on the second floor please?"

"Of course," there was a tapping of keys before she spoke again. "May I ask you to possibly leave the room and maybe check out some of the surrounding sites to pass the time while the cleaner cleans your room for the time being?"

I made a sound of acknowledgement and hung up. Walking over to the door that adjoins our rooms, I raised a hand to knock but hesitated. 'I really should leave him alone for a while…' I thought and then other thoughts started.

5 minutes later I was snapped out of my mental fight by a knock on the door. I quickly walked over to open it and stared at the cleaner that was standing there. "Um…I'm here to clean…" she mumbled and looked down. I blinked and nodded. Grabbing my key card, I walked out the door, leaving her to walk in and go about her own business. I walked out through the foyer and into the bright sunlight. The first thing I noticed when my eyes adjusted to the bright light was that long row of palm trees on either side of the street and the large amount of people rushing by. There was a crashing of waves towards my right so I turned towards the sound.

The beach always interested me; it was different. You could always find something new and unique there, kinda like the organization I guess… The feel of the sand under my boots made me snap out of my thoughts and look around. People were lazing all over the beach on towels and further down the beach; there were body guards and cameras. I couldn't see who it was they were photographing and knew I shouldn't head in that direction, but my curiosity got the better of me and I began walking down the beach towards the large group. Standing where I could vaguely see the star of the circle, I noted that she was a young girl of about 16 or 17 who was settling down on the beach, under an umbrella with a yellow bikini on and was putting on sunscreen. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and her skin had a slight tan to the pinkish hue that she sported.

I lost interest quickly and turned to walk away, only turning back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sir, would you come with me please?" A man in a black suit asked and I stared at him blankly as he forcefully pulled me towards the large group of reporters that had turned and began snapping pictures of me, flashes going off as I walked though the mass of people. I blinked and looked at the same bikini clad girl I had observed earlier. "What's you name?" she asked and indicated to the chair beside her that had been set up as I was being reeled in. I sat down cautiously and she waved a hand towards a waiter that stood nearby. He brought out 2 chilled drinks on a tray and offered me one. I took it and he gave the other drink to the girl whose name I still didn't know. "Xemnas…" I said and took a sip of the drink. She relaxed in her chair again and waved a hand towards the reporters. Almost immediately, the body guards began pushing the reporters back. I blinked again and watched, fascinated. I barely noticed her smirk out of the corner of my eyes and turned to face her. She began talking as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

"So, your name's Xemnas?" I nodded. "I haven't seen you around before. You here permanently, or just for the time being?"

"Time being," I answered and she nodded.

"Would you stay if I offered you a job here?" I blinked at her in confusion. I didn't even know her NAME for god's sake! "Um…" I began and she looked at me expectantly. "What kind of job are you offering me, and who the hell are you?" She stared like I was an alien from another planet. I swear that if she were standing up she would have fallen over in shock.

"You don't know me!!" She shrieked and her eyes went even more wide when I shook my head. "Boy, where have you been?" she asked before blinking and shaking her head in disbelief before moving to explain. "My names Jeanette Modular. My mother is head of a famous modelling company. I'm their best model, well, one of the best." I nodded and thought about it for a second.

"What would you have me do?" I asked and she flipped thought a backpack at her side and pulled out a portfolio. "You get one of these created for people to look at," she instructed, handing me the portfolio. I flipped through it while she was talking. "And you get clients to find you so you can model for them. Generally we'll model clothes on a catwalk or we'll do advertisements, but its fun all the same." I nodded and handed her back the portfolio.

"Why are you interested in me?" I asked her and she blinked before smirking slyly.

"You're hot, didn't you know that?" she purred and leant forward slightly. I just managed to keep the look of disgust off my face as she attempted to flirt with me. She watched me for a few seconds as I kept looking her straight in the eyes, face emotionless. She sighed and leant back to stare at he water. "You're gay?"

I blinked and raised and eyebrow. It was true, I was, but there was no way I was admitting that to her. "No, I already have a girlfriend," I lied, as much as the thought of another Larxene in my life disgusted me.

She looked at me in understanding. "You're very dedicated…" she murmured and smiled. I nodded and looked at the ocean. We settled down to chat some more about what we each liked, me pretending NOT to be gay in any way, drank beverages and relaxed completely. After about 10 minutes, people behind me screamed and I looked around towards the sound. A loud bang sounded, intense pain blossomed across my back near where my heart should have been…and everything went dark.

(Saix's P.O.V)

I groaned and paced the room again; thinking about whether I should go and ask about what that episode in the pool was about. I growled and let my frustration get the better of me. Straightening my coat and hair before marching towards the door joining our rooms, I knocked on it, marched in after a few moments' later and stopped dead, only to find a shocked cleaning lady bouncing on the bed, staring at me.

"Where's Xemnas?" I growled and she broke into a grin before squealing like a fangirl. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. She looked so happy at my appearance that it scared me… "What?" I asked. She giggled again and pointed at my ears. I raised a hand to touch them. "You're an elf!!" She squealed and ran to hug me.

My eyes went wide as I was knocked over backwards onto the floor, girl-I-didn't-know straddling my torso and tugging gently on my years. I snarled and she giggled again. "Get. Off. Me." I growled slowly and firmly.

She merely giggled again. "Oh, SOMEONE'S an angry elf!" She swooned.

"I'M NOT AN ANGRY ELF!!" I roared and threw her across the room. She yelped as she hit the wall before falling and landing on the mattress. I stood up and walked over to the bed, looking down at the shocked girl, I ground out "where…is…Xemnas…?"

"He…He went for a walk!" she squeaked and shut her eyes. My eyes narrowed and I stormed out of the room. I was going to find Xemnas and get answers whether he liked it or not. I walked briskly out of the lobby and into the bright sunshine. The first thing I notices was the huge mob of people walking downtown and the long row of palm tree's.

"Hey!" a voice beside me announced and I looked sideways towards a middle aged man sitting on a table beside the door. "What?" I asked and he looked at me curiously. "You with a guy with silver hair and a coat that looks like yours?" I nodded. "He's down towards the beach," the man explained with a jerk of a thumb in that direction. I nodded my thanks and began walking in the direction he indicated.

After asking a few more people whether they'd seen Xemnas, someone mentioned they'd seen someone in a black coat down near the beach, walking towards a large amount of people.

I thanked them with a nod and began walking towards the beach. Reporters were rushing away, chatting happily to partners or into phones as I walked through them. As I reached the beach, there was a tent and someone in a black coat beside a girl in a yellow bikini.

I began walking towards the tent casually and noticed the girl trying to flirt with him from her body language and I felt a strange protective urge shoot through my body.

I stood in confusion from the urge and watched for about 5 minutes before being snapped out of my thoughts as people started screaming loudly from the other side of the tent. I blinked in confusion before a split second later, a loud bang sounded and Xemnas let out a scream and slumped forward with blood seeping out of his back.

Tbc

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME!!**

**PLEASE!!**

**DX**

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger...I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend if mum actually allows me to go home at a particular point in time...**

**Mum's kidnapping me on Saturday to go to a fair here so i'll most likely get lots more of this written up in a book, considering how long we'll be there for.**

**:D**

**And i should REALLY stop writing parts of this in school soon...its getting a little...um...smutty...XD;**

**Anywayz...my friend wants some help with fics so i'd better help her...**

**Thankies for reviews so far. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOO! I'm alive pplz!! :DD**

**AND I'm on school holidays at the moment. :3**

**I'm having fun...sorta...XD;**

**My sister and I made perfritter rolls yesterday, AND I got a pass from a qualified chef for them! W00t! :D**

**I'm happy. First time making them too...**

**Lol, hope you enjoy the chapter and thankies to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited/added me to their fav authors list. :3**

**Greatly apprieciated!**

* * *

(Saix's P.O.V)

_I blinked in confusion as people behind the tent started screaming and a loud bang sounded. Xemnas let out a scream as he slumped forward, blood seeping out of his back._

"Xemnas!!" I yelled and sprinted the 100 meters or so to him.

"Don't move!" One of the bodyguards yelled and pulled out a gun, aiming it towards me. I didn't stop running as I dodged the bullets he was firing, a couple of other bodyguards pulling out guns as well. They let out a yell as I sailed over them with a leap to get to Xemnas.

"Xemnas!" I said loudly as I shook his shoulder.

"Sir, step away from the man." A man in a black suit threatened and more guns trained on me. Another bodyguard I assumed. I snarled at him before placing a hand in my pocket. Triggers were strained as they moved in threateningly. I pulled out a potion and pulled the stopper out with my teeth before rolling Xemnas over and pouring the potion down his throat bit by bit so he didn't choke.

"Sir, what was that?" the man who told me to step away earlier asked. I looked around and noticed that the girl had disappeared and so had half the bodyguards.

He was looking at me suspiciously as I hoisted the unconscious nobody into my arms. "An antidote. I'm taking him back to the hotel where we're staying at." There was a confused look on his face as I called a portal. "But wait! He needs to go to hospital immediately!"

"I don't care!" I growled and stepped closer to the portal. "How about you go and find the person that shot him instead of questioning me." I muttered to him as I stepped into the portal and appeared back at the hotel in my room. Placing Xemnas on the bed, I picked up the phone and called room service.

"Room Service, this is Denise speaking, how may I help you?"

"I need someone to send up some extra bandages, scissors or a sharp knife, some detol, a first aid kit, a clean metal bowl that I can put water in, and some spare old towels."

"O-kaay…?" There was a pause while the tapping of keys filled the silence. I looked back at Xemnas to check on him. He was pale and his breathing was shallow and ragged. "They'll be sent up shortly…and that was to room 214?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thankyou for using our room service line and have a great day." I hung up and turned my attention back to the wounded man lying on the bed. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed a cloth and soaked it with cold water, squeezing the water out so that it didn't drip, and walked back into the main bedroom. I placed the cloth on his forehead and swabbed it around to try and get rid of the sweat.

There was a knock at the door about 5 minutes later and I walked over to answer it. "Here are the things you ordered…" a girl with the nametag 'Cassie' said and placed a tray in the room. I nodded my thanks as she left and picked it up.

Carrying the tray over to the bed, I placed them on the floor at my feet and began unzipping his coat. Rolling him over I pulled the coat fully off to access the wound. He groaned at the motion.

I froze as his eyes fluttered open and he blinked blearily. "S-Saix…?" he asked and I let a breath I didn't know I was holding out. "What are you…?" he asked as I leaned back.

"You're hurt," I told him and his eyes closed before he muttered something. "Pardon?" I asked and he repeated the sentence, this time louder.

"No wonder I'm in pain…" I smiled as he relaxed himself before allowing me to cut the shirt away with the scissors that were on the tray.

"You're lucky you don't have a heart…" I commented as I inspected the wound. The bullet would have killed him if he did have one. The injury was right behind his heart. The antidote had slowed the bleeding down considerably and had prevented infection or any possible poison. I rummaged through the first aid kit for a pair of tweezers that I knew should be in there. Finding them, I put them down before grabbing the bowl and detol and walking into the bathroom to clean them thoroughly.

After I was sure that they were clean, I walked back out and soaked the tweezers in the detol to rid them of any bacteria. "Sorry, this may hurt a bit," I warned before carefully manovering the tweezers into the wound. He hissed in pain as I did so but kept going, knowing from experience that it was better for the instruments to keep moving.

Finding the bullet with the tweezers, I stopped for a few seconds. "I've found the bullet. I'm going to pull it out now, it may hurt a bit." He nodded so I tightened my grip on the bullet with the tweezers and pulled. He yelled in pain as it was ripped free and blood started pouring out of the wound again. Quickly, I placed the towels around the wound and pulled a potion from my pocket.

Pouring it on the wound, I watched it heal and mopped up the loose blood every so often as it was evicted out through the still healing skin. After a few minutes I helped him roll over and sit up by putting all the pillows under his back and neck as I placed a still clean towel gently where the wound was to catch any spare blood. "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded. I nodded back and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands in the sink as I zoned out for a few minutes.

(Xemnas's P.O.V)

I lay still and shut my eyes, the pain from my wound throbbing in the background. My mind went back over the memories I had before I woke up.

_Talking with the girl…screams and a loud bang…pain…and then darkness__…_

I opened my eyes as footsteps approached and saw the familiar figure of Saix approaching. "Feeling better?" he asked and I nodded. He looked away with a slight flush as our eyes made contact for a few seconds. I grew red and shifted uncomfortably as I remembered what I did earlier. "Um…" I began and played with the bed sheets. Saix looked at me, face blank and emotionless. "A-about earlier…" I looked away and stared blankly at the sheets. "I-I'm sorry..."

There was a silence that settled uncomfortably between us. "…so it was just a jest?" Saix asked after a few minutes, hurt barely obvious in his voice.

"N-no! I-it…" I stopped trying to explain and sighed. I was just going to dig myself deeper otherwise. I felt the bed dip beside me and opened my eyes to see Saix leaning over me with one hand on the bed and his hair cascading over his shoulders, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I felt my hand twitch as I felt the need to run my fingers through the blue locks in front of me. He leaned forward so that my face was close to his and I felt myself blush again. Shifting uncomfortably, I froze as Saix raised a hand from his side and caressed the side of my face. I closed my eyes and fought down the urge to jump him there and then.

Feeling him lean back and get off the bed, I opened my eyes to watch him; he turned to stare at the door thoughtfully. "Sai-"

"You should rest," he interrupted. I nodded and settled down to sleep. Thoughts running through my head prevented me from sleeping for about 10 minutes. There was a low groan from the other side of the room and I cracked an eye open in that direction to see Saix slumped forward on a couch with his hands on his face. I watched him as he clenched his hands again, but other than that, he didn't move. Thoughts were tumbling through my head as I subtly sat there and watched him, eyes eventually drooping and falling asleep.

(Saix's P.O.V)

Did I like him? I asked myself and let out a low groan and slumped forward. I was positive I didn't, but what was going on? I felt a flush start at the base of my neck as the image of Xemnas below me with his eyes shut tightly and a blush across his face appeared, almost as if to prove me wrong. I let out a low groan again and sat tight as more thought tumbled through my head. Why was I feeling like this if we didn't have hearts? There was the soul I guess…that made sense. If we didn't have hearts we could still feel from the soul…so…now I've figured that out. Question is, what am I feeling now?"

I pondered the thought for a few more minutes before a pained moan from the bed tore through my thoughts. I got up and walked over to the bed to check on Xemnas. He was sweating lightly and his face was contorted in pain. A stab of emotional pain shot through my chest as I reached down to place a hand on his forehead. It was warm.

I groaned and slumped down beside him on the bed. Great…the superior had a temperature. I leaned forward and swore quietly as I noticed the blood spreading against the pillows. The wound had re-opened. I grabbed some bandages off the tray and slipped in behind Xemnas as I began wrapping the wound.

It wasn't until I finished that I realised the position we were in. Xemnas was nearly naked and leaning against my chest while my legs were on either side of his body. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to slip out from behind the superior without waking or shifting him further. Unsuccessful, I sighed and made myself comfortable. …May as well sleep with him, even if it will be awkward when he wakes up. I thought and got rid of the pillow that was soaked with blood by throwing it on the floor. I shifted the pillows so it was more comfortable, shifted Xemnas slightly, slipped an arm around his waist to stop him moving, and closed my eyes to sleep. Maybe things would be better when we woke up.

**tbc-**

* * *

**OK, hope you liked and yes its just a filler chapter.**

**There's more drama in the next one. :p**

**I'll TRY and get that written/typed up before this weekend sometime. Now i have to go help my sister make chocolate fudge brownies. -sighs-**

**life is cruel...then I have to clean the house for dad...that reminds me...I need to find the sugar soap... -wanders off to look for it-**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'll rant at the end if you want to hear my excuses. :p

* * *

(Saix's P.O.V)

I groaned and opened my eyes. The first thing that occurred to me was that I wasn't in my room at the Castle. Secondly, I was lying down. Thirdly, Xemnas wasn't beside me. I sat up quickly and looked around in panic. His coat and shoes were gone and the room was empty. Now mostly awake, I stood up and stumbled out of the bed. As my feet touched carpet, I looked down and realised that my boots had also been pulled off. Glancing at the time, it read 4:07pm.

Forgetting my boots, I made a break for the door that joined our rooms as panic hit me. I wrenched it open, only to find Xemnas cooking.

"Oh, you're awake?" he asked as he turned and I stared at him in disbelief. I nodded dumbly and moved into the kitchen to check his shoulder.

"Stand still for a second will you?" I asked and he obliged after a quick disapproving look. Placing my hands on his shoulder, I fingered gently but firmly around the wound. He only winced once or twice from still damaged tissue but other than that, I was convinced that the wound had healed well. "Way to make me worry," I grumbled as I slid into a chair that was behind the bench. Xemnas had shrugged me off so I backed away and allowed him to cook. Willingly, of course; cooking wasn't one of my strong points.

"Here you are…" Xemnas said as he slid a plate full of food in front of me. I think my ears must have perked up because he chuckled. I winced almost unnoticeably and began eating as an uncomfortable silence stretched between us.

"Um…about when you woke up…" I mumbled and stopped eating. He blinked and looked up, blushing lightly as he put his utensils down.

"Yes? What about it?"

"I'm sorry…I was bandaging your wound and slid in behind you to do it. …After that I couldn't get out without putting you in more pain or waking you up…so, I kinda fell asleep…" I murmured while blushing heavily and avoiding looking at him.

Xemnas just blinked before sighing and lowering his head. "Its ok…" he mumbled.

I sighed and put my fork down while rubbing my forehead tiredly. "Xemnas…please don't take it the wrong way…I'm still just confused about he kiss. It made something react and I'm still trying to figure out what…"

He blinked and looked up at me before tilting his head to the side a little and frowning slightly, obviously a little confused from his expression. I continued staring at the table and didn't notice the small smile grace the Superiors lips. "I understand…" he said gently and got up from the table. I blinked and looked over my shoulder at him as he walked behind me and ran a soft hand across the back of my shoulders as he walked past, sending shivers down my spine. I grinned and continued eating as he walked into the bedroom area of his suite.

I'd just finished as he walked back and placed my placed my plate in the sink. "You done?" I asked and nodded. I eyed him warily for a second as he grinned like a madman and then looked at his plate. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "No you're not. Sit down and eat." I ordered as he sighed and obeyed, the smile on his face never faltering.

I leaned against the sink and watched him eat. It was kind of amusing in a way. He was obviously happy with my answer as he bounced out of the chair with his plate and nearly smashed it on the sink. I raised an eyebrow and he flushed lightly. I grinned as I looked out the window and spotted the spa tub. "Hey, do you want to make use of the spa?" I asked and he grinned. "Ok! Lets go!" I chuckled and walked back into the bedroom part of the room and closed the door. I shook my head as I smiled before walking over to the wardrobe to find a pair of swimmers. Xemnas was acting like Marluxia or Demyx on a high. It was kind of amusing really. …Speaking of amusing…I wonder what Zexion would act like if he was drunk or on a sugar high. …I might slip that idea to Axel and Roxas next time I see them…

Once changed, I walked out onto the balcony, only to find Xemnas already there and stating the spa up. I grinned at him and walked over to the water. He looked away as I chuckled and slipped in. Xemnas got in the side opposite me and relaxed against the side of it, closing his eyes against the fell of the water moving. I slipped into thought as he relaxed and a faint smile crossed his face.

_He looks kinda cute… _I mused before shaking my head to clear the thought and sunk lower into the water. Again, my thoughts turned to the male in front of me as our feet accidentally brushed against each other. I cursed silently as a rather indecent image slipped into my head and I quickly cleared it. _Good thing Zexion isn't here…he'd have a field day reading our thoughts…_I shut my eyes and relaxed in the warm water. _Then again, Axel would jump at the chance to match make. I'd laugh so hard if he managed to get Demyx and Zexion together. Thos two are complete opposites. _I chuckled and shifted my head backwards to stare at the slowly darkening sky above us.

"What's so funny?" Xemnas asked and I looked at him.

"I was just thinking that if Axel could match make Demyx and Zexion, I would laugh if they started going out. They're complete opposites." He chuckled as well and I looked at him. His face was slightly flushed from the steam and he was looking really happy. I smiled gently and relaxed again before moving over beside him.

"Saix?" he questioned as I stared at the sky again. Maybe it would be so ridiculous for us to start going out. I paused before sighing and deciding to take the plunge.

"Xemnas…"

"Yes?"

"Um…listen. I'm still not sure about what I'm feeling…but…I'd like to…um…agh! What the hell!!" I yelled before planting my hands and deflating.

He blinked and moved his face closer to mine. "You'd like to what…?"

"I'd…Oh screw it!" I yelled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Xemnas's lips, and succeeding. He blinked as I pulled back and frowned.

"You aren't jus testing me…are you?"

"No…I don't think so…" I mumbled and blushed. He blinked and grinned wildly as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. I allowed him to pull me into an embrace as I relaxed and sank into thought.

_Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad…its not like the others would know about it… _I was roughly ripped from my thought as I felt light kissed and teeth gently glide across my neck. I drew in a sharp breath as I turned and pinned Xemnas to the side of the tub. He gave me a confused and disappointed look before I dived in and placed my lips gently but firmly against his. As he gasped in shock, I took to opportunity to sweep my tongue through his mouth. He let out a quiet moan as I slowly released his wrists, only to wrap my arms around his waist. I felt his arms circle my neck and one of his hands buried itself in my hair. I let a moan slip out past my lips as I felt a slight pressure in my lower regions.

I pulled back, panting lightly as Xemnas let his gaze soften. I soft smile crossed his face. I sighed and settled down beside him again as I slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him against my chest. He snuggled into me and closed his eyes. I began playing with his hair as I calmed down.

A knock at the door a few minutes later sounded inside the room. I blinked curiously at Xemnas who got up to open the door. A pang of warning shot through my body as he got out and walked over to the door. "Xemnas…" I said loudly enough for him to turn and stop walking. I got out of the spa and walked over to him quickly, wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Yes?"

"Did you call for someone to come?" I asked quietly. He shook his head as another knock sounded through the room. He began to walk over again, me standing behind him in case something was actually wrong. My instincts were going crazy for some reason…

Xemnas opened the door to find a muscled man in a black suit standing there with a gun in his hand, pointed at him. I growled protectively and quickly moved in front of him protectively. "What do you want?" I snarled as he pointed the gun at me instead.

"I want to kill you of course. Why else would I be pointing a gun at you?" I raised an eyebrow as the man blinked before raising the gun higher. "Downstairs, now. This entire hotel has been claimed and my boss wants to show them what happens when they mess with Deejay."

I blinked again, except this time in confusion. "Deejay?" I asked as I felt Xemnas move closer behind me. The guy shook his head in disbelief before beginning to rant about how Deejay was a mass murdering assassination group. I broke in a few minutes later because I was beginning to fall asleep. He'd repeated the same thing about 17 times.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking us downstairs?" I asked and he blinked before making an 'oh' face as I rolled my eyes. "Give us a couple of minutes to get dressed." I said as he made a move to force us out the door and shut it in his face. I walked over to the door as Xemnas quickly grabbed his coat and other items and followed me.

"What do we do?" he asked as I blinked again.

"Follow along for the moment. We'll jump all of them later…" I murmured as he laughed quietly. I picked up my coat, pants and boots up before quickly getting dressed.

(Xemnas's P.O.V)

I quickly finished getting dressed and turned around, only to find Saix slipping the organization coat up over his shoulders. Blushing, I turned around and stared at the floor. After hearing him take a couple of steps, I turned around and followed. "Saix…" I murmured as he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Whatever happens…please stay safe…" I whispered quietly. He loosened my hands and spun around to pull me against his chest.

"You too," he murmured before planting a light kiss on my lips. I smiled and released him as we began walking towards the door again. I opened it again before stepping out, only to come face to face with a gun barrel. I blinked before reaching out and grabbing the end of the gun and pushing it downwards. "Hey! What-?!"

"Its not polite to point guns in people faces," I lectured and he stared at me flabbergasted. Saix stepped out the door with both the key cards in hand. I sent him a quick smile as he sent a suspicious glance in the other mans direction. "Right…we going?" I asked sweetly and started walking towards the ground floor casually.

As we descended the stairs, there was another man there.

"There you are B! I thought you'd been walked over."

"Sorry, they had to get dressed," the man known as B mumbled.

"Had to get dressed? What are you? A pushover?" The unknown man growled before beginning to usher us into the lobby. I sighed. I wonder if the other were having problems on their break.

"You alright?" Saix mumbled and I nodded.

"Oi! No talking you two!' The unknown man yelled as he jabbed something sharp into my back, hard.

"Ouch! Do you mind?" I asked as I stopped and turned to face him. He shoved me with the gun again and I glared at him. Saix growled and stood beside me, grabbing the gun and directing it away from me. I sent him a smile as the unknown man pointed the gun at Saix instead.

"Your death," I murmured and my gaze shifted to look at Saix as he glared at the gun barrel dangerously. The unknown man eyed him wearily.

"Oi! A, B! Get in here now with those two! What are you? Pushovers? Get 'em moving!" a male voice from the lobby sounded as a head poked around the corner.

"Sorry Alpha…" they mumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"A, B and Alpha? Wow…great code names," I commented sarcastically before turning and walking calmly into the lobby. Saix snickered and turned to follow.

I walked in and found 3 other men, including Alpha, holding the staff and other people hostage. One of the men jerked forward when he saw us, chocking on a chocolate biscuit that he was eating. After he'd been thumped on the back by one of his friends, he pointed at me and screamed out "Its you!!" I blinked and stared at him curiously.

"Yes it is me…and your point is…?" I raised an eyebrow and waited for a response.

"You should be dead!!" He yelled again and backed up as far as he could go. "I shot you myself this afternoon!"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead tiredly as Saix snarled and stalked towards the man. "You shot him?" he said, his voice dangerously low. The man cowered just underneath him and began visibly shaking. I was guessing that Saix's glare just intensified. The lunar Diviner glanced at me with a knowing look on his face as there were sirens outside and the moon beams just reached him through the window. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. All of a sudden, he smirked and I walked over to the staff and sat on a chair that wasn't occupied.

"This is going to be good…" I murmured to a cook as I settle down and watches as Saix began to glow from the light of the moon. Too bad it wasn't at full strength; Saix would rip them to pieces in 2 seconds otherwise.

The staff members started murmuring as the Lunar Diviners hair started flowing upwards and glowing light silver.

"He's not human…" the cook mumbled in awe. I snorted and grinned. Oh how little they knew. The man cowering suddenly screamed as Saix's hand closed around his neck without warning and squeezed tightly. His grip increased by the increase in power.

A few of the men with guns fired shots at him and my chest clenched tightly in fear for him, scream echoing behind me. The bullets smashed into the window where he'd been and I blinked. He was standing in front of the door where the man guarding it was. "AHH!!" he yelled as more shots were fired in his direction and Saix disappeared again as they hit the man and he dropped dead.

"C!" two of them yelled as they reloaded and shot furiously at Saix who disappeared again before reappearing near the door again and opened it before slipping though. I grinned as they looked around wildly for him. It only made sense they could see him.

"You!" One of the men snarled as people forcing their way into the building sounded and they all grabbed someone. Everyone began screaming as they had women pressed against themselves with an arm pressed around their neck and a gun pressed against their temple.

They murmured and the women stilled immediately, tears running down their cheeks. The rest of us were moved against the wall while they stood behind everyone. I sighed and did my best to comfort a young girl as she stood beside me.

"It'll be ok…" I murmured and pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed into my shoulder as the police forced themselves into the room. They froze with guns out when they saw us.

"Lower the guns and don't move, or we shoot!" one of the men behind us yelled. The police hesitated at the threat and I noticed one of them slip out of the room.

I sighed and gently manoeuvred the girl on my shoulder into the hands of a woman beside me. She gave me a surprised look that was shrouded in terror as I whispered in her ear and began moving backwards into the crowd slowly. I was avoiding being seen as much as possible as I slipped between two young girls and accidentally stumbled. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" one of the med that was holding a women hostage whispered to me as I accidentally crashed into him.

"I have an idea to help you escape…" I muttered back. He gave me a measured look before nodding and letting me pass by him. I approached Alpha quickly and whispered to him in a hushed tone, "I can help you escape…"

He raised an eyebrow at me as I glanced backwards. "You do?" he murmured. I nodded and proceeded to whisper in his ear. He stared at me like I was a looney until I made a small demonstration that I could do what I said I was able to. Of course, I had my terms and conditions, and he nodded eventually.

"Alright…" he murmured back and whispered a command into the woman's ear that he was holding before letting her go. She quickly began whispering in the ears of people around her, who in turn, whispered to the other people.

After a couple of minutes, Alpha spoke up.

"Alright, we give in. We'll hand the hostages over to you, on the terms that you let us go."

One of the policemen began murmuring into his radio and a quiet reply came back. The policeman that murmured spoke up. "Alright, hand them over and you go free."

"Boss…they're trickin' ya…" A murmured beside me.

"I know, so are we."

"We're NOT handing the hostages over?"

"Yes, we are, but we're going away elsewhere." I grinned slyly as they continued murmuring. Eventually Alpha spoke up.

"Alright me, release the women," he ordered and they all stared at him in shock as A did. The others reluctantly followed. "You can go!" Alpha yelled and the hostages immediately began running towards the police. I quickly opened a portal up in the wall and they all walked through it.

* * *

Ok, rant time.

**I'm sorry I didn't update it for AGES!!** DX

I've been super super busy with school and stuff and its been driving me CRAZY! DX I just haven't had the time to do anything...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know I said rant. Its short but its still a sort of rant. :p


	6. Chapter 6

We stepped out of the portal and into an empty jail cell. I smirked and turned on them once the portal had closed.

"What the…why are we here?!" One of them yelled.

Alpha snarled and spun in my direction. "What the hell are we doing here?"

I just smiled. "Tootles." I portaled out of the jail cell and appeared on the outside of the bars. They just glared at me dangerously.

"Right…lets relieve you of your weapons shall we?" They all snorted and pulled out their guns. I summoned some nobodies in retaliation. They all took a step back, except Alpha, who just pointed a gun at once of them and shot. It passed right through and the dusk just recoiled for a second before brushing the pain aside and began to advance on them with its brother.

"What the…" B's eyes widened so much I was almost afraid that they would pop out of his skull.

I relayed some orders to the nobodies and they did what they were told, appearing back outside the bars with the guns in their arms. I turned on my heel and marched from the holding cell area with the nobodies in tow. Marching through to the front office, the policeman's eyes widened in shock as I marched through and slammed a gun down on the counter, a pile appearing a few seconds in the arms of the dusks. They disappeared afterward. "The people you're looking for are in cell 17. Call the policemen out of the hotel. They won't find anything." I portaled back to the hotel and appeared next to a police car. The people inside it blanched and fumbled to get out while I just walked forward, not paying them any mind. "Saix!" I announced as I approached.

He nodded in return. "Xemnas. Are you alright?"

I nodded and he sent me a small smile, leaning against a wall. "Don't know about you, but I could use some sleep."

"I agree. Think we should head back early?"

He sent me a sideways look. "Maybe we should. This trip was a bit difficult. We might relax better at the castle."

"Shall we?" I opened a portal and let him step through first. He took the honor and we appeared back in our bedroom. There was a policewomen wandering around cautiously. "There shouldn't be anything or anyone left in here." I called and leant against the sink. "They should be in jail by now."

At the first sign of my voice she shrieked and spun around, pointing the gun at my chest. I held my hands up in a piece offering. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to get my things and then leave. As is my partner."

She looked terrified and shifted her gaze to look about the lobby. Saix stepped out and she relaxed minutely. "You're that guy that allowed us to get in…" She directed this question towards Saix, who nodded.

"Don't worry, he's with me. We won't hurt you."

She gulped and lowered the gun a little bit. "You shouldn't be here."

I shrugged and moved towards her. The gun immediately came back up. I ignored her as she told me to stop and passed into my bedroom. Packing the few things I brought, I sent them all back and turned to raise an eyebrow at her shaking hands. "Right…tell the people here that the key for our rooms are downstairs on the desk. We're leaving." I walked back to Saix and nodded a goodbye to her before opening a portal. Saix stepped through after me.

Appearing the lounge area, I sat down on a couch and flopped sideways. Saix frowned and knelt down in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just tired."

He chuckled and got up. "I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Make it strong." He did just that and 5 minutes later we were sitting on the couch with a movie, cup of tea and chocolate biscuits.

I yawned a short while later and fell asleep halfway through the movie. The last thing I remember was my head slipping onto Saix shoulder.

The next morning, I awoke in my own bed and sat up, stretching and making a noise of pleasure. It was nice to sleep in every now and again. I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened. It was 10am!

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed and had a quick shower. The others were due back sometime today.

Portaling down to the kitchen, I found Larxene there chatting gleefully and twirling around in some of the new clothes she'd bought. Saix was nodding and looking surprisingly patient with her. I said a good morning and made myself a cup of coffee.

By 6:00 that evening everyone was back and laughing at each others stories.

I won't go into detail. Some of them are the goriest things you've ever heard of, including Larxene, Vexen and Marluxia's details about a rare plant.

Demyx and Xigbar surfed, Axel and Roxas went and toured the main sights of America and Zexion was still a bit disgruntled that he didn't get to spend more time in Egypt.

They then all asked what Saix and I did. We just smirked at each other and began telling bits and pieces of our story.

"Wow Xem…Didn't think you'd be one to be taken down by a single bullet," Axel snickered and I glared at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, you lot figure out what you're doing for dinner. I'm going to bed." I yawned and stood up, leaving before anyone could get a word in. Saix appeared about 5 minutes later.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded and climbed into bed, turning out the light. "Yeah…just…tired I guess…"

He smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed. I blinked up at him and felt my cheeks flush pink. It was at times like this that I was grateful for the darkness. It hid most things. He placed a hand on my cheek hesitantly and leant down. I didn't move and just waited. He got within about an inch of my lips before pulling back. "Goodnight then…"

I blinked as he got up to leave. I quickly caught his wrist and sat up. He looked back at me from what I could see. "Xemnas…" he stepped back as I tugged him back and pulled him down into a kiss.

He blinked and looked at me in shock afterwards. I growled. "Screw not having a heart. I think I'm beginning to believe Demyx's theory." Before he could say another word I pulled him back into another kiss, one that he quickly took control of.

He left a few minutes later and I curled up on my side with a small and content smile on my face. I didn't know where this was going, but I was more than willing to let him lead the way.

* * *

Short, I know and this is the last chapter. AND its crappy. XD

Sorry guys but I sorta just HAD to wrap this up. There was NO WAY i was going to finish this otherwise. ^^;

Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
